Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/Rezension: „Erben des Imperiums“ von Timothy Zahn
__INDEX__ 200px Hinweis: Die Rezension bezieht sich auf einen Legends-Roman! Ich möchte die heutige Rezension ganz gerne mit einem Gedankenspiel beginnen: wenn euch jemand fragen würde, „was ist Star Wars?“, was würdet ihr dann antworten? Ich bin mir sicher, ihr wäret genauso wie ich erst einmal ziemlich baff, dass es noch jemanden gibt, der diese Frage stellen muss. Der Wert des gesamten Franchise wird auf über 20 Milliarden US-Dollar geschätzt, es gibt Schätzungen, dass knapp die Hälfte der Weltbevölkerung schon mal einen der Filme gesehen hat - ich meine, es gibt sogar einen eigenen Wikipedia-Artikel nur für den kulturellen Einfluss von Star Wars. Kommen wir aber zu unserem eigentlichen Thema zurück: was ist Star Wars? Es ist unmöglich, einem Unwissenden in nur einem Satz einen passenden Eindruck von Star Wars zu vermitteln - man muss es einfach erlebt haben. Aber unser imaginärer Gesprächspartner wird sich bei uns bedanken, wenn wir ihm antworten: „''Star Wars'' ist etwas, was so gut wie jeder schon einmal erlebt hat“. Also müssen wir das Ganze von einer anderen Seite angehen: versuchen wir doch die Kernelemente herauszuarbeiten. Als erstes fällt einem bestimmt das Stichwort „der Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse“ ein. Das Problem ist, dass das auf so gut wie jede erfolgreiche Story zutrifft. Wieder eine Sackgasse. Wir könnten es über den Weltraum-Aspekt versuchen: aber da gibt es viel zu viele Konkurrenten in der Film-Branche. Jetzt fallen mir nur noch Banalitäten ein: uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als einfach die Gattung und den Erfinder zu nennen. Also, „Spielfilm“ und „George Lucas“... - oder? Aber kann man wirklich sagen, dass Star Wars nicht mehr als ein Spielfilm ist oder nur von George Lucas geprägt wurde? Wir alle kennen die Antwort: nein! Star Wars war in seiner Ursprungsform vielleicht ein Kinofilm, aber inzwischen sind Bücher, Ableger-Serien, Spielzeugfiguren, Kostüme und vieles mehr genauso Star Wars. Und die Schauspieler der Original-Trilogie haben Star Wars genauso geprägt wie der große George selbst, denn ich garantiere euch: ohne Mark Hamill als Luke Skywalker, Carrie Fisher als Leia Organa und Harrison Ford als Han Solo Star Wars genauso schnell wieder verschwunden, wie der Todesstern Alderaan zerstört hat. Inzwischen haben wir, glaube ich, eine ganz gute Antwort gefunden: „''Star Wars'' ist ein gewaltiges Franchise, das von den unterschiedlichsten Personen geprägt wurde und Menschen auf der ganzen Welt noch immer gleichermaßen begeistert, wie an dem Tag, an dem zum ersten Mal der Sternenzerstörer über die Leinwand flog.“ Ich bin mir sicher, inzwischen brennt ihr darauf zu erfahren, was dieses Gedankenspiel mit einer Literatur-Rezension zu tun hat. Die meisten von euch werden auf diesen Blog geklickt haben, weil sie eine Kaufempfehlung haben wollten und nicht, damit sie sich mit den Gedankengängen eines zweitklassigen Artikelschreibers auseinandersetzen müssen. Die Einleitung war meine Art und Weise zu erklären, wieso Erben des Imperiums ein so wichtiger Teil von Star Wars ist und ich hoffe, dass das später im Blog noch deutlicher wird. Und bevor es losgeht - für diejenigen, die meinen Rezensionsstil noch nicht kennen: fahrt mit eurem Cursor über die Schrift, um alles Wichtige zu erfahren: Cursor hierhin |- |} |} center|400px ;Die Story 250px|rechts| Das Cover der Jubiläumsausgabe ist sehr schlicht gehalten, aber dennoch sehr imposant. Nüchtern betrachtet besteht es nur aus dem Titel-Schriftzug, dem Logo des Galaktischen Imperiums und einem roten Aufkleber, doch der weiß-graue Farbverlauf im Hintergrund lässt das Ganze sehr edel aussehen und auch die haptische Hervorhebung einzelner Elemente tragen ihren Teil dazu bei. Die Inhaltsangabe auf dem Buchrücken ist wie bei Kenobi leider etwas von der Haupthandlung entfernt und auch das fett hervorgehobene „Sie glaubten, das Imperium wäre endgültig besiegt...“ lässt vermuten, dass das Cover von jemandem gestaltet wurde, der das Buch selbst nicht gelesen hat. Das eigentliche Werk beginnt wieder mit der Blanvalet-Übersichtsseite, der Roman-Timeline und einer Widmung. Danach folgt ein Vorwort Howard Roffmans, dem Präsidenten von Lucas Licensing und eine Einleitung vom Autoren. Während man sich diese Abschnitte rein aus Prinzip bei manchen Büchern sparen kann, empfehle ich dringendst, diese zehn Seiten durchzulesen, denn sie erzählen, wie es zu diesem fantastischen Buch kam und einige von Zahns Kommentaren weiter hinten im Buch werden sich darauf beziehen. Dann kommen die 32 Kapitel der Handlung und noch ein Nachwort Betsy Mitchells, der Lektorin des Buches. Das „Bonusmaterial“ ist die exklusive Kurzgeschichte Glaubenskrise, die ich hier rezensiert habe. Und auf der letzten Seite ist noch Werbung für Schöpfer der Dunkelheit. Erben des Imperiums spielt fünf Jahre nach und beginnt mit einer klassischen Anfangsszene: ein imperialer Sternenzerstörer gleitet über die „Leinwand“ und die Antagonisten, Captain Pellaeon und Großadmiral Thrawn, feiern ihren ersten Auftritt. Es kommt auch gleich zum ersten Angriff, den sie gemeinsam bewältigen müssen und Thrawn erstaunt Pellaeon, wie noch so oft in dem Buch, mit seinem taktischen Geschick. Auf der anderen Seite der Galaxis macht ein reiferer Luke sich Sorgen um seine schwangere Schwester Leia, die bald Zwillinge erwartet. Die junge Frau sieht sich (von ihrem Pflichtgefühl) dazu gezwungen, unzählige Diplomatenmissionen für die noch unsichere Neue Republik zu unternehmen und kommt mit ihrem Jedi-Training daher eher langsam voran. Immerhin beherrscht sie schon die „Basics“ und kann in brenzligen Situationen wenigstens ihren Bruder heimlich zur Hilfe rufen. Han ist inzwischen ehrbar geworden und unterstützt gemeinsam mit Chewie seine Frau in Regierungsangelegenheiten, wobei ab und zu (glücklicherweise) noch der alte Schmuggler durchkommt. left|250px|Es gibt noch einen Jedi... In der Zeit zwischen Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter und Erben des Imperiums hat das ehemalige Imperium deutlich an Stärke verloren und besitzt nur noch (verhältnismäßig) wenige, dafür beträchtliche Randgebiete, während die früheren Rebellen ein neues Regierungssystem auf Coruscant etabliert haben. Dennoch stellen die Rest-Imperialen weiterhin eine Bedrohung dar und schlagen immer wieder unter ihrem neuen Anführer Thrawn auf unvorhersehbare und scheinbar planlose Weise zu. Der Chiss hat auf dem Planeten Wayland einen machtsensitiven Klon eines früheren Jedi-Meisters aufgestöbert und ihn sich zum Verbündeten gemacht, unter dem Versprechen, dass er ihm Leia und ihre noch ungeborenen Zwillinge ausliefern würde. Daher sieht diese sich gezwungen, vorerst Abstand von dem politischen Geschehen zu nehmen und mit Chewies Hilfe vor ihren Verfolgern zu fliehen, wobei sie den Spieß mit einer cleveren Idee letztlich umdrehen kann. Luke geht währenddessen dem ehrbaren Kriminellen Talon Karrde und seiner Gehilfin Mara in die Hände, die ihn vorübergehend gefangen halten, da sie sich nicht entscheiden können, ob sie ihn Thrawn ausliefern sollten oder nicht. Nach einem gescheiterten Fluchtversuch müssen Luke und Mara, die aufgrund ihrer geheimnisvollen Vergangenheit einen tiefen Hass gegenüber dem Jedi hegt, um ihr Überleben kämpfen, während nach und nach die Imperialen, aber auch Han und Lando, auf Karrdes Planeten eintreffen, der zwischen die Fronten gerät. Am Ende des Buches gibt es eine überraschende Schlacht zwischen Republik und Imperium, bei der Thrawn in bester Sherlock-Holmes-Manier die Puzzleteile zusammenfügt. Die Story ist bei Star Wars-Geschichten bis heute noch das wichtigste Kriterium für Erfolg. Und meiner Meinung nach hat Zahn alles richtig gemacht: er lässt mehrere Handlungen parallel laufen und verknüpft sie geschickt zu einer abwechslungsreichen Story, die den Filmen an nichts nachsteht. Man kann natürlich sagen, dass Zahn - da er der erste EU-Autor war - noch am meisten Spielraum hatte, aber genau diese Tatsache verstärkt mein positives Bild von ihm nochmal: er hat sich für ein klassisches Katz-und-Maus-Spiel, gepaart mit einer für SW typische Rettungsmission, weswegen ich nicht anders kann, als fantastische 20 von 20 Punkten zu vergeben. ;Relevanz rechts|250px Nicht ohne Grund wurden die Romane der Thrawn-Trilogie vor der Disney-Übernahme oft als die, nie in den Kinos erschienen, Episoden 7-9 bezeichnet. Timothy Zahn stellt zahlreiche Fan-Lieblinge vor, die das post-Endor-EU noch Jahre später in zahlreichen Ableger-Romanen dominieren sollten. Jeder kennt Thrawn, Pellaeon und Mara, selbst wenn er die Bücher nicht gelesen haben sollte. Er legte den Grundstein für hunderte weitere Werke und gilt als der Begründer des Erweiterten Universums. Zahn ist verantwortlich für einige grundlegende Sachen, die heutzutage als selbstverständlich gelten, zum Beispiel, dass die Hauptwelt der Republik Coruscant heißt und er entwickelte fleißig neue Technologien, Spezies und Planeten. Dass die Handlung trotz des großen Zeitsprungs so nahtlos an Endor anknüpft, ist seiner absolut logischen Schilderung der Ereignisse, die sich in der Zwischenzeit abgespielt haben, zu verdanken. Aber Erben des Imperiums ist doch Legends! Na und? Disney wird die Zeit nach der Vernichtung des Zweiten Todessterns kaum besser erklären können und nach dem Lesen von ''Nachspiel'' macht es rückblickend Spaß, die Parallelen zu ziehen. Also wieder volle Punktzahl: 15 von 15 Punkten. ;Leseerlebnis Inzwischen hat, denke ich, jeder meine Begeisterung für dieses Buch erkannt - daher lassen wir doch einfach mal andere Rezensenten wie Nick Sharp zu Wort kommen: „Zahn’s greatest strength is in translating everyone’s favorite movie characters into text. As I read the dialogue I could hear the actors’ voices and picture their mannerisms. Zahn is especially deft at writing Han Solo’s roguish wit, Lando Calrissian’s charm, C-3PO’s neurotic twittering, and (surprisingly) R2-D2’s beeping and chirping. Han and Lando really steal the show, it is great fun to see them operating as partners.“ Dem kann ich voll und ganz zustimmen - Zahn sorgt dafür, dass die Charaktere in meinem Kopf lebendig werden und sie sich so wie die Schauspieler aus den Filmen anhören. Die Shaven Wookiee geht sogar so weit, wichtige Elemente der Handlung mit dem Marvel-Universum zu vergleichen: „One thing that strikes the long-time Star Wars fan about this book is that while it does not follow on from the Marvel stories, there are obvious similarities to it. Zahn’s Noghri race have some superficial similarities to Marvel’s Nagai, but Zahn’s character Mara Jade is an almost blatant steal from Marvel’s Shira Brie. The reason most Star Wars fans feel that Mara is Luke Skywalker’s perfect love interest is no doubt because of the many similarities the character has with Shira.“ rechts|200px Ich meine, dass es einen extra Artikel auf starwars.com gibt, nur für Rezensionen zu Erben des Imperiums, sagt schon alles aus. Mit diesem Buch konnten sich die Offiziellen wirklich jahrelang zu Recht schmücken. Wenn man etwas ins Detail geht, findet man aber dennoch leichte Kritik - John Lawson stellt richtigerweise fest, dass das Buch eher für jüngere Leser gedacht ist: „It’s great fun to romp with the Star Wars cast of humans, droids, and aliens again. While it is not on a par with Zahn’s creative, powerful works such as Cascade Point (Baen, 1987), Heir is well written for what it is. Recommended for YA collections needing a Star Wars fix.“ Der Roman ist zwar durchgehend flüssig geschrieben, jedoch lässt die Spannung an einigen Stellen nach, sodass man das Buch leider zu leicht zwischendurch aus der Hand legen kann. Daher muss ich einige Punkte bei diesem Kriterium abziehen, aber es gibt dennoch hervorragende 26 von 30 Punkten. ;Sprache Besonders auffällig an Erben des Imperiums sind die zahlreichen Zitate und Referenzen an die Filme. Ich persönlich hatte kein Problem damit und finde, dass sie die Großen Drei noch lebendiger machten, aber ich möchte fairerweise auch diesen Kritiker (Jonathan Hicks) zu Wort kommen lassen: rechts|200px „And then there were the continuous references to the Star Wars movies. Little snippets, little remembrances of dialogue and conversation. The characters Zahn’s book would be thinking of themselves or their friends and these thoughts would always lead into a quote from one of the movies. One of the worst moments is when there is a reference to a committee, and Leia says to Han, with a wry smile as if this is a continuing joke in their lives based on a throwaway line from The Empire Strikes Back, ‘I am not a committee’. What was the point? I thought we were reading about the further adventures, not the continuous flashbacks.“ Wie gesagt, ich kann dem nicht zustimmen und ich fand das Buch auch sonst gut geschrieben. Zumindest ist mir nichts Negatives wie Überlänge-Beschreibungen aufgefallen, weswegen es von mir 12 von 15 Punkten gibt. ;Schlüssigkeit rechts|200px Damit das Buch nicht nur von mir gelobt wird, hier wieder eine Aussage desselben Kritikers: „The Force is the ultimate power in the universe. Darth Vader himself said something about ‘The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force.’ It appears, however, that if you drape a lizard about your shoulders then you’re rendered immune to the effects of the Force. The ysalamir are a species that ‘naturally push back’ the Force. So, in effect, what Zahn has done is lower the importance of the power of the Jedi’s. It’s like having a headache. A totally unnecessary addition to the book, which also debases the Force, which, at the end of the day, saved the galaxy.“ Das Konzept der Ysalamirs fand ich tatsächlich etwas überraschend, aber ich habe mich damit abfinden können, da es ja auch einige Lebewesen gibt, die komplett immun gegenüber der Macht sind. Des Weiteren beschwert er sich noch über die eher knapp bemessenen Auftritte R2s und C3POs, wobei ersterer gerade bei den Luke-Mara-Waldszenen doch einige interessante Momente hat. An Erben des Imperiums gefällt mir jedoch die Darstellung der bekannten Nebencharaktere wie Lando und Wedge besonders gut, sodass das diese Kleinigkeiten wieder wett macht. Alles, was man aus den Filmen kennt, wurde mehr oder weniger unverändert auch in das Buch übernommen, sodass wirklich ein Original-Trilogie-Feeling aufkommen kann. In gewissen Maßen ähnelt Erben des Imperiums der Prequel-Trilogie: der uralte Kampf zwischen Jedi und Sith (damals war das Wort Sith noch nicht näher definiert, weswegen Zahn die Bezeichnung Dunkle Jedi verwendete) wird nun auf politischer Ebene als Krieg zwischen zwei verfeindeten Fraktionen ausgetragen. Für die Schlüssigkeit vergebe ich daher 8 von 10 Punkten. ;Zusatzpunkte Das Besondere an dieser Ausgabe ist, dass sie rückblickend vom Autor und anderen, am damaligen Veröffentlichungsprozess beteiligten, Personen durchkommentiert wurde. Man erhält auf diese Weise einen großartigen Einblick hinter die Kulissen und ich habe immer wieder darüber gestaunt, wie vorausschauend Zahn geschrieben hat, sodass sich zwanzig Jahre und hunderte SW-Bücher später dennoch kaum Logik-Fehler ergeben. Für diese Leistung vergebe ich 7 Zusatzpunkte. Die Jubiläumsausgabe zu Erben des Imperiums eignet sich sowohl für Neueinsteiger als auch für „alte Hasen“, die einen tieferen Einblick und eine exklusive Kurzgeschichte bekommen wollen. Zuerst hatte ich befürchtet, dass die Kommentare einen mehr stören als nützen würden, da sie teilweise über mehrere Seiten hinweg gingen, aber sie waren immer perfekt an die Textstelle angepasst und eine tolle Ergänzung. Um auf den Einleitungsgedanken zurückzugreifen: man kann mit Recht behaupten, dass Timothy Zahn einer der Menschen ist, die Star Wars maßgeblich geprägt haben. Ohne sein großartiges Werk wäre ein derartig tolles EU womöglich gar nicht zustande gekommen und eine weit, weit entfernte Galaxis um ein paar tolle Personen betrogen worden. (Die Bilder in diesem Blog sind zumeist aus der Comic-Version des Romans.) ---- Kategorie:Rezensionen